A Clos architecture may include three stages: an ingress stage, a middle stage, and an egress stage. Each stage may comprise one or more crossbar switches, hereinafter referred to as crossbars. Information may enter the Clos architecture at any ingress crossbar, and may be routed, via any available middle stage crossbar, to an appropriate egress crossbar.